snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Arista Royal
Arista Royal was born on April 13, 2072 in Devon, England. She currently resides in her family home in Cornwall, England. A Gryffindor Princess full of spitfire and sass, ready to prank and go on an adventure in an instant. A complete and huge Family Tree Personality and Interests Arista is a very interesting girl, full of spirit. She does what she wants and lets no one influence her decisions. She is reckless and often gets in trouble. She can go overboard at times often thinking too much into it or doing too much. She gets too excited, too confident, too fast often creating a disaster. She loves adventure. When she was little she could be described as a princess but now that she has grown up she is less like a princess but she still has some princess like attributes. Like how she is very prim and proper. Arista's interests are Quidditch, reading and writing, shopping (only by herself or with friends NEVER HER MOTHER), Adventuring, some outdoorsy things. Dislikes: Fire, bugs, yucky smelly slimely things, Staying in the house. History Early Life Arista Marie Royal was brought into the world as the second child of overjoyed parents Ariel and Victor Royal in Devon, England. Her elder sister Alana died of a common cold four days after she born having caught the cold because she was premature. Having lost their first child a year before it was natural for the two to be overprotective of their little princess. Her mother is a stay at home mother and her father is a professor over at TBD. Since the day Arista was born her mother had been putting manners, etiquette, posture inside the girl's head. As well as French, Italian, and of course English. Following in her mum's foot steps by the time she turned four she was learning to play the piano and the ways of dance. As a toddler she was always trying to escape her mother's lessons and sneak out into the garden and then into the woods behind her house, searching for adventure wherever her little feet could take her. As the years went on the lessons became more strict and Arista started pranking silly things here and there, whoopee cushions, lost items. While she aged she was pruned to be a princess by the way she talked, walked, dressed, and acted. Due to Arista's personality as well as her mother not finding a good enough school she was homeschooled up until she received her Hogwarts letter. When Arista turned 11 her mum gave birth to triplets. Sadly a month later on May 19, 2083 during a trip to their grandparents home, Adele and Victor VI pass away with their grandfather. Attina, the third child was with their Grandmother thus she survived. Her parents were elated when Arista received her Hogwarts letter and couldn't wait for her to go and get sorted. Both were hoping for Gryffindor, their house. Pre-Hogwarts Life insert stuff here Hogwarts Years Arista Royal started her first year at Hogwarts in 2083 (Term 37), where she was sorted into Gryffindor. First Year (Term 37) Diagon Alley - Wand Shop - Quidditch Shop meeting AJ Valentine - Knockturn Alley meeting Angel Valentine - Park Bench meeting Candice Messer - Hogwarts Platform met Leah Abbott - Hogwarts Train - Boat Ride - Sorting Ceremony- sorted into Gryffindor - Meet House Mates - Gryffindor Party, Lex is the best! - Tree House meet Abby Valentine - Whomping Willow ran over AJ and hey lets climb the tree - A bunch of boring fun lessons - Talk with Professor Flamsteed - Homework stuff again boring - Gobstone Consolation Match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Viewing Area with Professors Bentley and Flamsteed . - Greenhouses Transport and Potting- Talk with Professor Thompson - CoMC Playmates Meeting (YEAH RIGHT BOOKCLUB!) - Study Session with AJ - Oreo Prank on AJ and Angel - Aparecium wrote about Arista - FROZEN Hogwarts!!!!! - More adventures, classes, and homework - Back to home. Second Year (Term 38) Shopping again - Got in trouble for pushing her ice cream in some rude boys face - Hogwarts Platform and then a realllly boring train ride - Gryffindor Pride stuff here - Awesome Quidditch Matches - Some failed prank attempts - Fighting with her friends - Almost got into a fight - An almost detention - Howler from her mum - A stern letter from her father - More fighting - More letters - Makes up with her friend - Falls asleep outside luckily the ice cream boy found her - Wrote to her parents - Some classes and some homework - Back to home where a big long lecture awaits her from both of her parents. Third Year (Term 39) Diagon Alley shopping - Meets Rayne and Thomas Windsor - Starts learning French and Russian - Gives up Russian after a week - Decides that she hates playing the piano - Learns her mother is pregnant - Fight with parents - Has her Grandmother take her to King Cross instead of her parents. - Hogwarts - Almost detention - Whomping Willow playing (not fun...thought she learned that her first year...) - Thomas is a Gryffindor too!? - First kiss with Thomas - Unopened letters from her parents - Punches Rayne in the face (doesn't end up well with Thomas) - Makes up with Rayne but not Thomas - More unopened letters - Talks to Rayne about Thomas and her parents - Opened letters from her parents - Made up with Thomas, leads to more kisses. - First Official Date with Thomas - Of course the normal classes and tons of homework - Back home so she can make up with her parents. Fourth Year (Term 40) Baby shopping and School Shopping, both equally boring - Brings Thomas to meet her parents, her father decides he does not like the boy. - Thomas officially asks her to be his girlfriend, she agrees. - More shopping. - Hogwarts Express, slept the whole way there. - Decides she doesn't want to go into the Forbidden Forest after Rayne dares her too. - Thomas breaks his arm after failing to ride a broom. - Arista attempts to help him, it fails - Fight with Thomas - Victor kissed me, punched him... - Thomas and Victor fight - Made up with Thomas - Classes...Homework...Boring stuff - Thomas breaks his other arm...This kid! - Baby brother born - Avoiding Victor like the Plague - Homework by the Lake - Drama with friends all though this time not a hundred percent Arista's fault - Everything peaceful in time for end of the year (thank the gods) - Back home so we can see the adorable Baby Lewis, who Arista may or may not be excited to see... Fifth Year (Term 41) What do you mean there are tests at the end of the year, Mom?...Weren't those just a story they told us to scare us... (Of course not) Summer trip to Paris, Thomas came too much to her father's dismay - Lost in Paris for a day...caused by curiosity and adventuring - Broke thousand dollar muggle glass case at a Paris store...whoops? - Ice Cream Date with Thomas, Victor was there talk about awkward... - Babysitting Baby Lewis - Shopping without her mother. - Bonding with Attina, the little four-year-old needs some love. - Meeting whose parents?? (Thomas') - Embarrassing dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Windsor - Tea with Mrs.Windsor, told she wasn't good enough for Thomas. - Thomas not returning her owls... - Hogwarts time - Thomas avoiding her...well that's cool? - Breaks up with Thomas in a letter, not cool but oh well he wouldn't talk to her. - Bomb ass Astronomy class, if only she liked it. - A bunch of homework...why do Professor's hate their students so much? - Victor apology...Wait what? - Potions class, amazing like always - Some other classes that were somewhat interesting - Homework...and forcefully studying for those things called OWLS - Jump in the lake because you're crazy (Victor and Arista) Woah he said it was a date?! - Christmas time, ice-skating with Attina, run-in with Thomas who ignored her - Baby Lewis' first tooth - Back to Hogwarts, some more silly classes, and forced studying with her friends, Thomas tracks her down and demands to talk to her (rude, right?), Arista and Thomas make-up sorta...What does this make us? Let's talk after OWLS, last class and then it's what??? OWLS!, Oh Wow Like Someone help me those OWLS just killed me, patiently awaits OWLS results..... OWL RESULTS * Ancient Runes: A''' * Arithmancy: '''O * Astronomy: A''' * Care of Magical Creatures: '''O * Charms: E''' * Defense Against the Dark Arts: '''O * Divination: O''' * Herbology- '''E * History of Magic- E''' * Muggle Studies- '''O * Potions- O''' * Transfiguration- '''O Sixth Year Diagon Alley Shopping, meet Spencer Criswell in Robe Shop and Hope Summers in WWW. Meet with Thomas, apologize and Arista realizes she doesn't like Victor more than a friend. - Talk with Victor, yikes! Woah he agreed?! - Thomas and Arista make up and start dating again. - Train ride to Hogwarts with Hope and Spencer - Hope and Spencer are Gryffindors - Food Fight at the Feast, Furious Flamsteed and Gryffindor loses 100 points and then Arista lost five points for asking about his vein - Timeline *September 24, 2047- Victor Royal V was born *June 2, 2048- Ariel Queen was born *August 2058- Victor starts attending Hogwarts *August 2059- Ariel starts attending Hogwarts *October 10, 2063- Victor (5th year) and Ariel (4th year) start dating *June 2065- Victor graduates from Hogwarts *June 2066- Ariel graduates from Hogwarts *June 2069- Victor graduates from Wizarding University *June 2070- Ariel graduates from Wizarding University *December 10, 2070- Victor and Ariel marry *July 24, 2071- Alana is born prematurely. *July 28,2071- Alana dies of common cold. *April 13. 2072- Arista is born. *April 30, 2083- Victor VI, Attina, and Adele are born. *May 19, 2083- Victor VI and Adele die in car accident with Grandfather. *August 2083- Arista admitted into Hogwarts. *November 5, 2086- Baby Lewis is born. Relationships Family Mum and Dad (Ariel and Victor) Attina Royal dd Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2090 Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Lewis Royal Friends AJ Valentine Arista's bestest friend, one of her first friends when she first made it past the Hogwarts doors. Both Gryffindors and both pranksters. The first day they met was not at Hogwarts but instead the two girls bonded over their love of Quidditch at the Quidditch Store. Another meeting in the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory where she realized there wasn' two AJ's but it was her and her sister, Angel. The two girls were talking and being Arista she immediately started talking to the pair and the three of them hit it off. All though their relationship didn't really become "solidified" until AJ had pranked Arista, and Arista pranked her back. And of course, it may have helped that Arista ran into AJ at the Whomping Willow. And thus, a wonderful friendship was created. Angel Valentine Angel is one of Arista's best friends and she couldn't imagine a single day without the amazing Gryffindor! The two girls first met in a chance encounter in Knockturn Alley, where both girls decided it was time for a little adventuring. After some not so nice words and then some semi-nice words, the two eleven-year-old girls parted ways. As fate would have it they were both sorted into Gryffindor and after some successful pranking and some classes together, the two girls started a glorious friendship. Abby Valentine The first time she met Abby she hadn't realized that she was related to her housemates. Abby and Arista were both at the Tree House and it was there that Abby warned her to be careful, needless to say the Firey Redhead should have listened since she ended up falling off and hurting her ankle. Arista is not as close to Abby as she is with the other two Valentine siblings since Abby is in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor but since Arista hangs with AJ and Angel a lot this means hanging with the other triplet aka Abby. She likes Abby a lot and enjoys her company most of the times, except of course when all she wants to do is cause some mischief or of course when Abby wants Arista to study... And of course Arista and Abby created a fantastic friendship. Hope Summers Arista met Hope while shopping at Weasley Wizard Wheezes the Summer before her Sixth Year, Hope was a first year to be. And the two instantly bonded over their love of pranks. The two plan to team up with Spencer and Thomas and plan some killer pranks and wreck some havoc on Hogwarts. Pets Cillian the Crup Arista adopted Cillian from the British Adoption Fair in Diagon Alley when she when her parents had decided to go to Gringotts. She separated from them and went to the fair where she talked to a nice lady (Harmony-the Head of the Creatures Department at the MoM). The lady gave her Cillian and she adopted him. He will be her best friend! Anneliese the Ferret Arista was given Anneliese by her parents after Cillian ran away (the Summer before her first year when she went to go visit her aunt) in attempt to make her feel better. Luckily she found Cillian. Anneliese loves wearing cute bowties and little accessories, and is a total princess like Arsita. Or thats what Arsita likes to think. When Cillian got sick to days before she would be leaving for Hogwarts, Arista decided to bring Anneliese but promised Cillian she would bring him next year. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2090 Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Category:Alumni